


Fins and Crimes

by 110mad



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/110mad/pseuds/110mad
Summary: Haraldy is a dolphin that envies the outside world. After years of isolation and being forced to perform routines for the visitors of SeeWald, Haraldy decides to ask help from his previous trainer Masta Bobby to get his revenge.
Collections: Original bookmark





	Fins and Crimes

It was a normal day just like any other at SeeWald. The walkways were bustling with people and hotdog and ice cream carts. Haraldy, the challenged dolphin, typically spent most of his days staring at the wall waiting for it to break, but his sanity was the only thing that ended up breaking. Consistently every day, fits would be thrown. Swimming angrily around his confined enclosure made the other dolphins despise Haraldy. His sea water apartment's sleeping hours were from 10pm to 6am and Haraldy constantly violated this rule, splashing at ungodly hours of the night. Jigole was the only one that put up with him, but it was only because he had seizures at night which resulted in noisy splashing also. But Haraldy didn't need friends, he needed revenge. For as long as he could remember his trainer, Reina, killed him with drills every single day. Dives, leaps, and spins everyday for the past 4 years of his life. He didn't even like fish or frisbees! He wanted so desperately to take the frisbie Reina made him catch every show and shove it up her arse but he couldn't. He had gotten a gold star every week for the past 7 weeks and he wasn't about to lose it now, not right before his escape. He must keep up the good boy persona so no one suspects anything. Haraldy's plan of escape was not a simple one, it had many twists and turns that would not make sense to many dolphins, let alone any humans. But the story must be told nonetheless. The first step was to get the land potion from the travelling dolphin wizard Wiz. Blub. He only came once a year as a special Christmas act, so the time frame to obtain the potion was very limited. In fact, one year he was not worthy enough so he had to wait another 12 months before he could purchase another one from the wizard. Last december, Wiz. Blub. finally deemed him worthy enough for the potion. It only took Haraldy 10 fish and he also had to sabotage the Wizard's trainer. Turns out they don't like it when dolphins fuck on display for all the visitors to see. Second step was to gain access to his previous trainer's phone, the previous trainer being the Great Masta Bobby. Masta Bobby was the best trainer Haraldy had, and he trusted him with his life and kids that his ex wife Yemina took with her to the San Diego Zoo when she transferred habitats (let's just say they didn't divorce because of the long distance). Masta Bobby was the only person in SeeWald's history that knew dolphins could talk, mainly due to Haraldy's screw up at the New Year's Eve party. He had too many Fizzy Sizzles to remember. That is, until the next day he woke up with a massive headache and chained to the wall with Masta Bobby handcuffed to him. Haraldy began begging for him and Masta Bobby's life while Masta Bobby looked out lazily at all the dolphins believing he had taken ecstasy at the party the night before and was still coming down from it. Haraldy began doing some made up black magic spells because the other dolphins were believers of such things. "Wiscolopy fuqquis wap wap chunt", and that's all that Haraldy needed to say to save him and Masta Bobby's life. The third and final step was the most complicated of all. Masta Bobby had to somehow kidnap Haraldy from SeeWald. The two spent hours on the phone to figure out a plan, he ended up getting double the time he would have gotten on the phone because Jigole offered Haraldy his minutes because he desperately wanted him gone. The plan was for Masta Bobby to set off fireworks in the parking lot of SeeWald with the help of his uncle Chett. Chett would use his drone to drop his homemade explosive on top of the fireworks from above. While this was happening Masta Bobby disguised himself in a sparkling red pant suit to seem like he was going to be hosting a show, then he would go to the performer's lounge where the tank was close by. While the police and other staff of SeeWald was distracted by the explosion, Masta Bobby would drill a hole in the tank (unbenounced to the other dolphins) so that the water would flood out and Haraldy with it. The guards would quickly figure out there was something else wrong as the dolphins slowly begin to wash up on the land, but it would be just enough time for Haraldy and Masta Bobby to begin their escape because of the major distractions of the two crises happening all at once. Not caring about the other lives of the rest of the dolphins, this would be the time where Haraldy would consume the potion and flop to Masta Bobby's Toyahdo minivan. There, they would drive to THE location. Masta Bobby was unaware, but this would be the place where Haraldy would finally get his revenge.


End file.
